Seven: Indulgence in Sin
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create -ZaDr- If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here.
1. o1 Wrath

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**01. Wrath**

And Dib laughs;

High and Hysterical, the sound bubbling into life as insanity swells.

And Zim laughs;

Loud and Triumphant, fingers digdig_digging_ into a worn old trench coat. Tightly-tightly, so neither can disconnect.

And they drip;

Tender and Rhythmic, crimson walls, crimson windows, crimson floorboards all dripping from oh-so-crimson bodies.

And Dib clutches;

Desperate and Free, watching the blood dripdrip_dripping_ from his hands curled lovingly around and alien waist.

And Zim purrs;

Soft and Alluring, tells Dig that it's all okay, all wonderful. Nothing is badbad_evil _when Zim says otherwise.

And Bodies lay;

Bloody and Inside-out, the corpses that were once Loathers and Abuses - now dismembered and disemboweled family ties.

And Dib sobs;

Laughs and Breaks, Hurting to know he's somehow won, hurting to know he's all he hated and loves it.

And Zim touches;

Hums and Carress', tells the boy how beautiful he kills, then he tilts them together and kisskiss_kisses _all the doubts away.

And Nobody watches;

Only decimated dead enemies laying in pieces all around them.

The first two of many.

The two who had broken the boy just enough for Zim to step in and taketake_take_ all of what he'd never wanted before.

**(...)**


	2. o2 Gluttony

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**02. Gluttony**

Kiss-

Just one. All it takes is one match to ignite a chain reaction of dynamite.

Kiss-

Another. Uncontrolled and faintly desperate.

Kiss-

Consuming. Erasing memories and doubts and idealistic half excuses.

Kiss-

Idiotically compulsive... addictive, alluring...

Kiss-

Flesh; Pink and green melding, claws and hands searching. _Wrong._

Kiss-

So wrong... to right to resist.

Kiss-

Bruises and blood unimportant.

Kiss-

Blood and bruises forgotten.

Kiss-

More, more, more!

Kiss-

Forget breaking, forget healing, forget insanities siren-calls.

Kiss-

Live for the moment.

Kiss-

People can die for it later.

Kiss-

Just one, one more. Again and again.

Kiss-

Feeding addiction.

Kiss-

Ignoring the song as heartstrings thrum in tune.

Kiss-

**(...)**


	3. o3 Pride

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**03. Pride**

Zim _admired _how broken Dib was.

He craved the flicker of eye, all the warning one would get before the fangs were bared and the boy strained against leash and collar like a beast.

Zim _adored _how greedy Dib was.

He watched the crimson of blood, awed, as it dripped so soft and tender from the boys coated fingertips.

Zim _watched _how alert Dib was.

Loved the way, even during the insanity of bloodlust, those calloused hands were oh-so-violent on pink flesh, and thrice and gentle on green.

Zim _craved _how appealing Dib was.

Stupid worm-monkey or not, the crazed look in his eyes, the snarls of barely concealed destruction and the promise of something freely offered and so beautifully taboo waiting on soft pink lips was addicting.

Zim _wondered _how destroyed Dib was.

For all the breaking and the caging and the killing, the boy still knew how to fight back on the rare occasions he was so inclined.

Zim _observed _how violent Dib was.

Knowing every iota of that rage was no longer trained on him, and knowing all his hard work had paid off from it.

Zim _encouraged _how needful Dib was.

Fed and held and promised and kissed - because Dib was his creation now, and you never neglected something made perfectly to plan.

Zim _ignored _how loved Dib was.

Merely pushed the thought, weak and human as it was, to one side when all the excuses in the world couldn't make him believe he wasn't completely dependent on the boy's need for him.

**(...)**


	4. o4 Lust

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**04. Lust**

Pain and Pleasure, lines that blur as they walk hand in hand.

One ricochets through Dib, the other burns him alive.

Zim has negative control. Action and Reaction matter only after the fact.

There is _no_ equality between master and slave.

The kisses burn hothot-hotter than the acid ever did.

The hickeys glow brightbright-brighter then the blood so frequently dripping from human skin.

The love is to needneed-consuming not to take the pain.

Imposable not to take the beautiful violence that was offered right alongside the filthy hot kisses.

The slaps, the scratches, the guns and the knives. Broken and insane, Dib only saw it as foreplay now.

Twisted and alone, Zim only sees it as a part of the game.

Another way to destroy the humanity left in the boy.

Make Dib his soldier-slave, even as he couldn't stop himself making Dib his lover.

And the pain was thrilling. At least Zim could control that.

Convince himself, at least for now, that all this made sense somehow.

But the pleasure was overwhelming, Zim couldn't take the chills and the heat, even as he couldn't stop himself giving in to what was so freely offered.

Pain and pleasure was all that moved them now, all that kept them going.

Until Dib lost control under pain.

Until Zim lost control under pleasure.

And they walked hand in hand through blurred and blood-red streets - Just like each other somehow desired.

**(...)**


	5. o5 Envy

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**05. Envy**

Green skinned monster.

Green eyed failure.

Zim wished he was irken enough not to feel.

Dib wished he was human enough to fight forever.

Two wannabee somebodies.

Six billion people to use to get somewhere.

Dib found fighting easier, with an excuse of revenge.

Zim found feeling bearable, felt for someone rivaling himself.

The bloodlust was beautiful.

The romance was violent.

The laughter was anything but sane.

With blood-stained hands, love-beaten bodies and throats raw from screaming and shouting and cackling...

Zim could feel without thinking why.

Dib could fight with a cause that made little sense.

People died for their efforts to live.

People died for all they had that was wanted and hated.

But the hate and the want didn't fade for all the slaughter.

The wants remained - the need for what they couldn't have.

The hate remained - the frustration born from unattainment.

So they killed with blind anti-mercy.

They kissed with helpless addiction.

They failed every triumph and destroyed every victory.

Dib knew better wasn't good enough, he wanted always-more.

Zim knew easier wasn't easiest, he hated it all.

Green eyed killer.

Green skinned outcast.

Even if they had it all...

There'd be something else they needed even more.

**(...)**


	6. o6 Greed

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**06. Greed**

Dib adores the mix of love and hate in the kisses.

As blood drips from his hands.

Soft.

Condemning.

Loathable.

As Zim rises from amongst the dead bodies littering the street.

Eyes alight and proud.

Kissing the echoes of humanity away.

Pushes aside the lingering guilt with an always-painful grip.

When he moves away, Dib is lost again.

Searches eagerly for more prey, more excuses.

More kisses.

Anything to keep Zim close.

Anything for another touch, another smirk, another fire-hot night.

He searches until he's too exhausted to stand.

Mind still racing as he thinks and plans.

Dib needs, wants, the mix of hate and love in the kisses.

And even as he searches eagerly onwards, he knows one day there'll be no one to find.

No more victims to make Zim smirk.

He's consumed by lust; for Zim, for blood, it no longer matters.

All that matters is getting more.

More and more and more.

And when the earth no longer has anything to give him.

All he has will be Zim.

And he'll take any obsession and kiss and iota of pain the Irken offers, until he has nothing more to give.

And then...

**(...)**


	7. o7 Sloth

_Seven to Break, to Heal, to Feel, to Create (ZaDr) If the Sins don't kill you, surely Hell can't reach you here._

_Invader Zim is always someone else's - if it was mine, I wouldn't get to be this rabid little fangirl getting absolutely no money to indulge in my own little sin :)_

**Seven - Indulgence in Sin**

**07. Sloth**

The bed is soft and warm and comfortable.

"We'll never take over at this rate,"

Dibs comment is honest. Joking. Without discontent.

"Everyone will die in the end,"

Zim is content to lay for the moment. Energy will find him in time.

"I hope so,"

Honest again. Also reassuring. Lazy as they were, Zim's hard work still wasn't wasted.

"You're addicted Dib-Pet,"

Laughter. Soft and obscure. Zim thought Dib was perfect in his breaking.

"...More to you..."

The human was quiet. A slave. A beast. A Pet. A lover. A soldier.

"As it should be,"

Zim ignores the thrum of non-existent heart-strings. Focuses on loyalty.

"I'd kill them all for you,"

Dib is beautiful in his honesty. Earnt himself a smile. A kiss. A touch.

"We'll never take over at this rate,"

Zim's breathing is unsteady, Desire to prominent for laughter. His words were light, however.

"Everyone will die in the end,"

The bed was warm and soft... but so was the human now covered by a touch-hungry Irken.

**(...end....)**

_Auth Notes: Obviously loosely based on the Seven Deadly Sins. I was more interested in the ZaDr then making it a perfect fit, as you can see, and I was trying to describe each sin without voicing it._

_Ah well, I enjoyed it :) Please leave a review and tell me if you did too, woncha? Jaffa xxx_


End file.
